


Hormonal Timelord

by matthewsmith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat swelled around them, the noises from the Doctor, he was simply compelled to let his exploring continue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormonal Timelord

Hot water spilled over them in a cascade, his skin so soft to touch and the Doctor's hands went to his hips, pulling him closer. He felt his erection trapped between their bodies, the master pressed against him. Both against the other, the Doctor gave a sound between a sigh and a groan, his body arched towards the Master, edging his way closer and he surrended to his hormones, letting everything go. the Master's legs moved between his, feeling the erection from both sides. And mindlessly the Master let the Doctor kiss down his body, letting out a sound between a grunt and a moan.

The heat swelled around them, the noises from the Doctor, he was simply compelled to let his exploring continue from his thighs, letting out a shuddering moan from his lips the Master managed to make him vulnerable and wanted so easy, reaching for his cock teasingly rubbing it gently and the Doctor grabbed his shoulders, growling in a low tone. He was suddenly yanked by his hands and up against the wall growling once more. His eyes got wilder the Master grinned in delight. But no words came, he pulled a hand free and again rubbed his cock letting the other moan, his hands against the wall keeping steady.

His other hand freed, using it up and down his leg at the same time and listened to his soft gasps, grunts and inhalations he knew so well from touching where was sensative...


End file.
